roguesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Rogue Survivor boasts a good variety of firearms as well as more intimate weapons to aid in your survival. Each weapon has unique characteristics to better suit the player's style of play, and these weapons can be complimented by the player's skillset. Brawlers who enjoy getting up close and personal with their opponent can use the Agile, High Stamina, Strong and Tough skills to better their odds, while more reserved survivors might improve their prowess in Carpentry, Hauler, Firearms or Bows. Finding a good combination of weaponry, skills and tactics will give you the advantage in combat and strongly impact how well your character fares through the outbreak. A weapon's role is typically affected by three traits: attack (ATK), damage (DMG), and stamina (STA). ATK is a measure of the weapon's accuracy, while DMG is an attack's potential deadliness and STA marks how much extra stamina each attack costs. To examine a weapon's stats, simply move your cursor over its picture in the right-hand panel. With melee weapons, these figures are added to your character's base (A single punch or attack with a +0 weapon costs 4 STA per turn, while a swing of a Sledge Hammer has -3 penalty and therefore costs 7.) while ranged weapons work similarly, but without a stamina penalty. Note that weapons' effectiveness can be improved by their wielder's skillset; the potential damage done by a baseball bat's swing, +3, is raised to +5 if the character has gained a rank in the Strong skill. In Short: Damage(DMG) = Base(5) (4 for Females) + Weapon Damage + Skill Modifiers (Strong, Bows, Firearms, Martial Arts) Attack(ATK) = Base(5) + Weapon Attack + Skill Modifiers(Agile, Bows, Firearms, Martial Arts) Stamina Cost(STA, if melee) = Base(4) (-1/turn due to regeneration) + Weapon Cost Melee Weapons Traits Melee weapons tend to be more commonly found than ranged ones, making them a good choice for the newly homeless survivor. Bear in mind that these weapons will eventually break with use and are, like their ranged counterparts, best used with a secondary weapon (and escape route) available. Per the above, sluggers can sharpen their finesse with the Agile, High Stamina, Strong and Tough skills. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Ranged Weapons Traits If you can find them, ranged weapons are a great survival asset. They deal more damage than their melee counterparts, are not tiring to use, and help keep their owner a healthy distance from their enemy. The downside is these weapons can breeze through their relevant munitions and thus, regular use demands you carry extra ammo rather than food or other supplies. To be as efficient as possible with ammo, it's advisable to train in your weapon's relevant skill and when possible, finish off weak enemies with the quick swing of a cudgel. Bear in mind that the various weapons are better suited for different types of engagements. As an example, common pistols have a decent range (RNG) of 6'''-'''3, meaning the user can hit targets six tiles away (at a damage/accuracy penalty) and is most effective when the target is within three tiles. In contrast, a shotgun has a much shorter range of 3'''-'''1 and a magazine size (AMO) of only five shells, but is five times as accurate within its range and deals 33% more damage. This makes it an excellent weapon for combat in close quarters but a liability in wide spaces, or against enemies with longer-range attacks. Bows While not as lethal or accurate as their more conventional brethren, bows remain reliable weapons that allow you to carry more ammo in both the quiver and your inventory slots. Another advantage is that these bows are inherently unable to jam. Archers expertly trained in the Bows skill will rarely need other ranged weapons and should be able to keep their personage well-stocked with bolts. |} Firearms Ammunition for these weapons can be hard to come across, so gun bunnies would do well to train their Firearms skill and make every round count. A run of the mill skeleton that is easily handled by a bare fist or club is not worth shooting. It is possible, though rare, for firearms to jam when the trigger is pulled. If this happens, your character should automatically repair the problem by the start of their next turn. Note that firearms are more likely to jam when exposed to rain. |} |} Kolt Revolver '' "''K for Kolt." |} |} |} |} Explosives Whether for demolitions or thinning the horde, explosives can make the prospective survivor's life a little easier. Unlike other weapons, explosives inflict "splash" damage; the closer targets are to the blast's center, the more damage they incur from the explosion. Note that furniture or similar obstacles will not mitigate damage from a bomb. If circumstances get you in trouble with these, seek distance or a solid wall. In the same vein, mind that explosives can detonate other explosives, including those carried in a character's inventory. Grenades These handy crowd control devices are equipped and fired in a similar fashion to firearms, with a few exceptional rules: *They do not require line of sight and can be thrown beyond your field of vision. *They can be fired over other characters or certain other obstacles depending on type. *The maximum range is influenced by your Strong skill, adding another tile of throwing power for each rank. *Grenades do not take immediate effect. Grenades will instead briefly rest at the target tile before detonating. |} Category:Items